Evans Outside Privet Drive
by Phoenixfeather94
Summary: I'm not really all that great at summaries -basically it's set during POA and Piper & Sebastian Evans are going to Hogwarts after living in France for a few years. Seb gets caught up with Malfoy & Piper is a Ravenclaw who loves quidditch. R&R D
1. Chapter 1

[1930 words (discounting this and the disclaimer/authors notes/titles)]

Disclaimer: Hypothetically, let's say that I was JK Rowling – why would I be writing fan fiction for people to read for free when I could just write an actual book and get millions from it?? Therefore I am NOT JK Rowling and I never will be!!

A/N: Hello all!! This is my ... umm ... third fan fiction that I have actually bothered to start – yay! Please review even if you hate it. If you are an author you know that 1) we live for and thrive from reviews and 2) reviews are the only way we can get better and that's the whole point of writing!! – That and the fun-ness of it :P Anyways.. on with the story

Evans' outside Privet Drive – Chapter 1

Two Times the Trouble

Moving is never easy, you leave behind everything and everyone you know and love, in full awareness that you may never see them again...

The sun shone through her window onto the piles of cardboard boxes that contained all her belongings. Piper sat on the bare mattress in the small, dusty room. The pale yellow paint on the walls was peeling and the equally worn and torn curtains were spraying dust at her in the wind. Stubbornly she wiped away a silent tear that was threatening to fall and turned her attention back to the numerous boxes that barely fit in her new bedroom.

She had just started to unpack and put away her clothes when one of the boxes exploded with a flash of bright light and began smoking. Her door opened, her brother standing in the doorway, doubled over laughing. Piper pulled open the box and retrieved the Zonko's product that was hidden amongst the clutter of books that were, once, neatly placed in the box. Piper threw the smoking disk that was now, itself, choking with laughter at her brother's head. It hit him and he stopped laughing instantly to glare at her. He grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut, his smirk now replaced with a look of disgust.

Piper turned, cautiously, back to her unpacking and continued filling the old closet in the corner of her room. Once her room was rid of cardboard boxes and looked somewhat like it belonged in the twentieth century, she bounded downstairs to wait for the 'visitor' her mother had mentioned. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it.

A man with a long, and in Piper's opinion oversized, silver beard stood, beaming in the doorway. He was wearing a purple, velvet 80's style suit and held in his hand an old tattered hat and an equally worn briefcase. Piper stood at the door speechless for about 20 seconds before coming to her senses and inviting the peculiar man inside. The man held out his hand to introduce himself, "My name is Albus Dumbledore," he said, smiling, "I believe you were expecting me? Piper nodded as her mother entered and greeted Dumbledore as though he were an old friend.

"Professor! How lovely to see you again, I trust everything is well at Hogwarts," Audrey Evans greeted the man with a hug, "Would you like some tea?" she asked as she bustled off to the kitchen, "I only have Earl Grey. Is that alright?" "Earl Grey would be lovely Audrey," Dumbledore replied chuckling. Piper's mother returned, two cups of tea following her, stirring themselves as they floated towards the table.

"In answer to your question before," Dumbledore spoke between sipping his tea, "Yes, everything at Hogwarts is very well indeed. Now, if you don't mind me asking, I was under the impression that there were two children to be enrolled."

In answer to this, Audrey flicked her wand and a yell came from upstairs as a boy with messy, bronze hair came zooming to his mother, "Why can't you just use your voice like a muggle mother? Is it really that necessary to use _accio_ for everything?" Dumbledore smiled at the boy's reaction.

"Professor, this is my son, Sebastian. I see you have already met Piper," Audrey smiled as Sebastian sported a shocked look as he stared at Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. Sebastian took a seat at the breakfast bar, whilst Audrey joined Piper and Dumbledore at the dining table. "I'm sorry my husband isn't here to join us. He just began his new job today at Cambridge University. He should be home soon," Audrey looked at the clock as she said this.

As well as having a muggle clock, Audrey had a rather peculiar clock hanging, on the wall, below their ordinary one. It had eight hands and two faces, each hand with a name on it (four per face, two per person). Each face was unique, one was surrounded by places that people would be and the other was surrounded by words such as stress or happiness. The hands changed not by the hour, but by the feelings and whereabouts of the person named on the hand.

The clock suddenly spurred into life, William Evans' hands changing from _work _and _stressed_ to _home _and _anticipated_. The fireplace in the next room emitted a cloud of smoke and soot, stepping out of it was Piper and Sebastian's father, dressed in a thick wizarding cloak and covered head to toe in grime from the dirty fireplace. He put down his briefcase and pulled his wand out of his cloak. He pointed it first at the fireplace and secondly at himself, both times muttering, "S_courgify_."

The well-dressed wizard greeted Dumbledore with a handshake and then joined him at the dining table. Dumbledore began by explaining all about the Hogwarts' Express that would leave on September 1st at precisely 11am, with no exceptions, then continued on to say about each of the four houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. He then placed the old hat in the centre of the table and it greeted each of the Evans' in turn.

Dumbledore looked at the hat expectedly for a moment before turning his attention to Piper, "It usually sings before the sorting, but I guess there is always an exception and this, of course, is no usual sorting."

"It was a long year with all the chamber business," the hat retorted, "I have quite a good song ready for the great feast but maybe now I will save it seeing you think I'm not as competent as you!" The hat huffed loudly before becoming silent once again.

"He seems a bit touchy," Dumbledore whispered to Piper. She giggled. "And now for the sorting," Dumbledore continued, retrieving the hat from the table. He placed the hat on Piper's head.

It sat there, silent, for a while, contemplating which house to place her in. "Very sharp this one," It commented out loud, to Piper's embarrassment, "I think... maybe... Ravenclaw would suit you well."

Piper thanked the hat and it bowed to her in a surprisingly human way. The hat was then placed on Sebastian's head. I remained quiet for only a few seconds before deciding on Slytherin. Sebastian smirked and left the room.

Dumbledore pulled out the Hogsmead permission forms when the phone rang. Audrey answered it, "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll be right there," she hung up, "I'm sorry. That was St Mungo's. They have multiple injuries from a death eater attack. They want me to help." She smiled apologetically at Dumbledore before apparating into London.

Two owls fluttered into the kitchen with Hogwarts letters for Sebastian and Piper. Piper took the letters and gave each of the owls a snack before watching them fly away. "Our book lists are here Dad!" Piper ripped the envelope open and read through the list.

"I suggest you go to Diagon Alley to get everything you need," Said Dumbledore.  
Piper looked at her father, hoping he would take them today. He knew what she wanted, "We'll have to go another day. I can't take you; I have too much paperwork for the University."

"I'll take them," Dumbledore offered, "It will give you time to do your work and they will enjoy Diagon Alley. I know London well, I'll return them in time for tea and you can sign the Hogwarts papers when we return." William thought about this before nodding his approval. "The key for our Gringotts vault is on your mother's dresser," He said to Piper before calling Sebastian down and _accio_ing the children's coats & scarves. He bid them farewell for the afternoon.

Dumbledore instructed for each of the children to grab his arm tightly. He apparated them all to Diagon Alley, Piper holding the booklist looking excited and Sebastian looking as though he was sucking on a particularly sour lemon. They let go of Dumbledore before following him down the brick road, past shops selling all sorts of wizarding objects.

Their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Piper was fascinated by the goblins as they worked to retrieve the right amounts from the correct vaults. She handed one particularly short and scrawny goblin her key. He informed them that it was his first day working in the vaults and was very excited. They stopped at vault number 593 and both Sebastian and Piper were given a large bag of galleons. Piper thanked the goblin and they left the bank.

They entered a shop by the name of _Flourish and Blotts_. It was filled to the roof with books about everything imaginable. Piper handed the list to Dumbledore, he read out each book as she tracked down two copies of each. They left the shop, all three carrying large piles of packaged books in their arms.

Next they visited a small, cottage-like shop called _Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_. Both the children bought five sets of Hogwarts robes, each with their respective house crest on them. Sebastian was happy with his achievement of making Slytherin, and so smirked throughout the whole time Madame Malkin was fitting his robes.

_Slug and Jiggers Apothecary_ indeed did smell like rotten cabbage, although neither Piper nor Sebastian had any potions ingredients for the upcoming year and so they endured it as they got the necessities: Essence of Belladonna, armadillo bile, asphodel, eye of newt and Sebastian bought a bezoar for the fun of it – much to Dumbledore's amusement.

Piper and Sebastian both had to leave their pets in France. Piper had a beautiful crimson phoenix called Wesley and Sebastian had a Tawny-Frogmouth Owl named Ringo Starr (He liked the Beatles). So they were in need of new animals. They headed to _Eeylops Owl Emporium _to search out pets. Sebastian immediately picked a barn owl that was perched out the front of the shop hooting loudly. Piper on the other hand was not as fond of owls as Sebastian was. She eyed out a fruit bat that was in the back corner of the shop sitting awkwardly out of place in the owl cage. The owl and the bat were put in cages (the fruit bat in a miniature owl's cage) and the trio left the shop with only one last place to visit.

_Scribbulus Everchanging Inks_ was much like any muggle stationary store, except it sold quills and parchment instead of pen and paper. Piper chose some purple ink to go with her selection of red, blue, green, gold and black that were at home. She picked out some peacock, ostrich and phoenix feather quills to write with. Sebastian simply got green, black and silver ink and a similarly coloured hippogriff quill.

Once they had finished their shopping, Dumbledore led them to _the Leaky Cauldron _where he bought them both a butterbeer before apparating them back to their house.

William and Audrey Evans had both finished work when they apparated into the lounge room. The smell of pork and crackling was wafting in from the kitchen.

"Professor would you like to join us for tea?" Audrey asked him as he gathered up the signed Hogsmeade papers.

"Thank you, Audrey. I would be delighted," Dumbledore replied as his mouth watered at the smell of the roasting pork.

The Evans' and Dumbledore sat down for tea, the children telling their parents about Diagon Alley. Dumbledore left shortly after they were finished and the children were sent to pack their trunks for the next day (which happened to be September 1st).

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review – I will love you forever if you do!! :P The next chapter takes place mainly on the train and talks a lot about Sirius Black (its during POA remember!) . Hope you liked it so far!!

REVIEW OR THE LITTLE GREEN MEN WILL STALK YOU AND MENTALLY POKE YOU FOREVER!!!

MUWAHAHAHAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own a birdcage, I do not own Harry Potter... ::tears::

A/N: Hey Dudes!!! – Chapter 2 AMAZING EXCITINGNESS :D thanks for reading... hope you enjoy!!!

Evans' outside Privet Drive – Chapter 2

A Way to Weasel Out of Detention

If there's one traumatizing moment that everyone remembers, it's the first day at a new school. Nothing is recognisable, none of your friends are there and when you're 13 you can't really cry for your mum and have your social life live to tell the tale.

Piper took a deep breath before running full pelt at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She closed her eyes and waited for the thump. It came slightly after she expected but she wasn't in a position to complain about it. She looked around herself and saw that she had passed through the barrier and bumped into the next platform, beyond 9¾, Sebastian stood laughing at her in the company of three Slytherin boys. Blushing red, Piper picked herself up off the ground and tried to right her trolley.

Two hands joined her in pulling the trolley upright. Piper turned to thank her helper. Smiling back at her was a girl with red hair and freckles. "Thanks. I'm Piper Evans," she offered her hand to the stranger.

"Ginny Weasley," The girl replied, shaking Piper's hand. "You know, you really should stop running after you get onto the platform." Ginny disappeared into the crowd and Piper pushed her trolley to the trunk carriage.

She hauled her trunk off the trolley and onto one of the piles in the carriage. Stewey, as she had named her fruit bat, sat in her pocket and she placed his empty cage next to her trunk. Piper dumped her trolley in one of the trolley docks, slung her satchel bag over her shoulder and continued on up the platform to find the Ravenclaw carriage, as it was 10:59 and the train was due to leave in one minute.

A loud whistle came from the train and Piper jumped on, not caring which carriage she was in. All the compartments appeared to be full, so she found a storage closet and sat on the floor where she fell asleep.

Piper awoke with a start, her head throbbing after banging it on the side of the closet. The train had come to an abrupt stop so she hurried to change into her robes. She shoved her muggle clothes into her satchel bag and exited the closet wearing her new, black, Ravenclaw, robes.

The train lurched and she was thrown onto the floor of the corridor. Before she could pick herself up a cold, dark feeling came over her. She was suddenly depressed and freezing even though she was wearing her cloak. Three large dementors floated into the corridor, neither of the first two taking any notice of her. The third one 'eyed' her suspiciously before letting a hand slip out of its cloak, revealing the putrid, lifeless flesh that clung to the bones. Piper's breath caught in her throat and she suddenly felt dizzy and sick. The dementors continued on their way before she heard a man yelling, "Expecto Patronum," and saw a flash of white light come out of one of the far compartments. The dementors left, the last one turning its head towards her with the assumed expression of a scowl.

After a few long minutes the train began to move again, though Piper stayed where she was. A man, a professor she assumed, came out of the compartment that the light had been in. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Need some help?" She took his hand as he pulled her up off the ground. "Dementors, looking for Sirius Black," Piper nodded as the man explained what the cloaked things were. "I'm Professor Lupin, and you are?"

"Piper Evans," She answered swiftly, wanting her first detention at Hogwarts to not attract the attention of other students. Lupin just smiled at her.

Ginny and a boy, who looked as though he may have been a third year like me, passed us in the corridor. "Professor, Neville and I are finding another compartment. Harry is just lying down for a bit. Hello Piper," Ginny chirped the last bit before she and Neville continued up the corridor.

"Well Piper, how about you follow me and then I take you back to the apartment I was in and you can meet some friends of mine." Piper nodded curtly. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble," Lupin added after seeing her face had become a shade paler.

She followed him down to the end of the carriage where the driver sat. "Evening Rhymer, would you like some chocolate? Those dementors have left you looking a little pale." The driver chuckled, "Edward Rhymer never turns down chocolate, you of all should know that Lupin."

Lupin handed over a large slab of Honeyduke's finest chocolate. The man wolfed it down hungrily. "Oh how rude of me. Piper, this is Edward Rhymer – driver of the Hogwarts Express," Lupin looked at her in the corner and handed her a chunk of chocolate.

The two men chatted for a while before bedding each other farewell. Piper followed Lupin back to the compartment and sat down in an empty seat, nibbling on her chocolate, not willing to look up at the people sitting across from her. Stewey wriggled inside her pocket so she took him out and hung him from her elbow. She leaned her head back and fell asleep again.

* * * * *

Sebastian immediately joined the sea of black, silver and green that was entering a particular carriage; his eyes fell upon three boys that looked about his age. He sauntered over to the trio and introduced himself, "I'm Evans, Sebastian Evans," the boys stared blankly at him, not getting the pun; _obviously they've never seen the Bond movies_, Sebastian thought. "Malfoy," The blonde boy held out his hand and Sebastian shook it, "This is Crabbe, and that's Goyle," Malfoy said pointing to each of the boys in turn.

There was a crash from over near the barrier and Sebastian spotted Piper on the floor. He burst out laughing, as did his companions. Piper glared at him and he turned and headed into the carriage with the other boys.

"You seemed like you knew her," Stated Malfoy when they were in their compartment.

"Yeah, she's my sister. We're twins," Sebastian had hoped to steer clear of this subject. Thankfully Malfoy had no interest.

"Why haven't I seen you before? Are you a first year?" Malfoy looked worried

"No, I'm a third year. I've been at Durmstrang for the past two years," Sebastian Explained, "Dad was working as a dragon keeper at the Wizarding Zoo of Dangerous and Strange Animals in France, he was injured last year and we moved here so he could work at Cambridge University – clear of any dragons." Malfoy nodded and then pulled his robes out to change.

They settled down for the journey. The train stopped and Malfoy left to investigate, their carriage was left alone although Sebastian had a feeling others weren't so lucky. Malfoy returning wearing a sly grin, "Potter fainted."

Malfoy proceeded to explain the event, slightly twisted and warped in Sebastian's opinion. They soon tired of the subject and began to discuss the upcoming year, Sebastian settled down to sleep.

* * * * *

Piper was shaken awake by a rough pair of hands. Three faces greeted hers and she cowered away into the corner. The red headed boy that looked a lot like Ginny, the girl she'd met earlier, was holding Stewey as though he were contagious.

A/N: please review!!! Please please please please please ... xx

Disclaimer: You know the drill – Harry Potter is not mine, etc. etc.

A/N: I know its short, please don't kill me (actually review and kill me through that (lmao))


	3. Chapter 3

The Evans outside Privet Drive – Chapter 3

Perfect Excuses

We all have times when we wish for the perfect excuse to get us out of doing something we despise... but some have excuses that get them into their worst nightmare – with no way out.

"C'mon, wake up. We'll miss the feast at this rate," A bushy, haired girl pulled Piper out by the sleeve of her robes, dragging both the boys, who were also in their compartment, along as well. They were silent for the journey up to the castle, too tired to bother to make conversation.

Madame Pomfrey, a friend of her mother's greeted her in the entrance hall. She asked her to come and help in the infirmary after the feast before whisking away the third boy who had been in the compartment with her.

The Great Hall was even more amazing than her mother had said it was. The roof showed the dark night sky, cloudless and splattered with stars. Candles hung in mid-air, each flame flickering in time with the shining of the stars. Piper made her way towards the Ravenclaw table, easily determined from the others by the blue and bronze tablecloth that stretched the entire length of the table.

She perched herself on the far end of the table next to a girl with excessively long blonde hair who was engrossed in a copy of _The Quibbler_. The girl ignored her and continued to read, actually she didn't even seem to notice Piper, which was a good thing in her opinion.

As the first years were sorted Piper remembered her sorting. Sticking to its promise, the hat refused to sing and remained silent even as Professor McGonagall gave it a menacing glare. Piper shuddered, involuntarily, glad only of the fact that she was not with the first years up the front.

She turned her attention to the girl who was still reading _The Quibbler_. It was only now that Piper noticed that there was a badge pinned on the girl's robes that read, 'Hello. My name is Luna Lovegood.' Piper jumped four or five inches in the air when the badge smiled at her.

Finally the feast began, Piper wasn't all that hungry so she quickly devoured a roast potato, some pork dripping with gravy and the tiniest bit of Yorkshire pudding she ever had in her life. Piper slipped out of the Great Hall unseen and pulled out her map to find the infirmary. After a dozen wrong turns and a million moving staircases, she reached her destination and hurriedly put her map back in her bag, eager to help sort the potions and healers books for the new year.

Madame Pomfrey greeted Piper with a hug before holding her at arm's length, inspecting her from head to toe. "My, Miss Evans, you have grown haven't you?" Madame Pomfrey let go of Piper and led her down the long room to the infirmary office. "I trust you know how to test if a potion is still useable or not? Your mother said she had taught you," Madame Pomfrey stated. Piper merely nodded. Madame Pomfrey left her and Piper got on with her job; pointing her wand at each potion bottle and muttering spells until she was sure the potions were safe.

The first bottle read _skele-grow, Piper_ pointed her wand at it, muttering spells to reveal if the potion was old, tampered with or unsafe to use in anyway. She sighed as she picked up the second bottle: _Boil-cure_. This was going to be a long night.

A/N: I know its short but i felt like throwing it in there – next chapter will be up soon! Remember – The wheels on the bus will no longer go round and round if you don't review... HAVE MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol


End file.
